Yajuu
by NeshemaAnneRyoko
Summary: What happens when you find out you are the last of a race? That your teacher is a vampire...and he wants to rape you. How do you come to terms with not being a human when you thougth you were one? part that cut was for
1. The Yajuu blood awakens

A/N - This is a story made for DarkPerola Be nice to her or suffer! XD Okay now that is done here comes the lovely story you are waiting for. As a warning it will be a yaoi! :P .com/

Translations: Yajuu= beast

It is a clouded day in the Vermona High School. The students have just be told that one of their teaches committed suicide. One of the young men doesn't seem suprised as listening to a bunch of girls weep.  
He lets out a sigh as they start to talk about the woman, like they knew her.

"Would you shut the hell up already? Seriously she killed herself...stop acting like it really bothers you. No one here knew her out of school, so why say shit that isn't true?"

Everyone in the class looked over at what was obvious to be the brudding guy of the group. He had short choppy black hair with red tips. His face had a cresent scar on the left side of his cheek. His eyes were a pale blue that if stared at too long almost seemed to fade away. They all stop staring when the door opens to one of their male teachers.

"Everyone the school is allowing us to close early for the ceremony. Now as for this problem with Mister Tao. If you would follow me to my classroom for a talk? This isn't an option Mister Tao to let you know."

The teacher walks off down the hall to another room. Everyone snirkers as leaving the brudding guy in his chair.

"Hmmph...like he is actually getting me to go."

He stands up walking down the hall ignoring the teacher. It was just starting to rain when he stepped out of the school building. A smile came slowly to his face, looking back at the school.

"Have fun catching me dumbass."

The teacher stood looking out a window at the young male student. His eyes were narrowed as they examined the smug look to him. He licks his lips walking away from the window.

"Joseph Tao...You really are the last of the true bloods. This will be interesting to see how you will endure the trails to come."

Joseph walked to his house slamming the door behind him. It was nice since he lived alone even though he was only seventeen. His place was kept well cleaned all but his room. The rain pours harder against his roof making the sound almost soothing. He sat on his bed pulling the school shirt off allow the cool air to hit his chest. Down his torso was a black, red, and blue fire marking that went along his base then stopped.

"Glad there isn't no school tomorrow. Although if I keep staying alone I might go insane. It might be amusing, me insane from talking to myself."

He laughs leaning back on the bed. The ceiling had a painting of a mother holding her infant warmly in her arms. Joseph wouldn't tell anyone but he actually painted his ceiling when moving in to this place. A low growl is heard making him jump slightly looking around. There was no one or thing around but the growl was still hearable.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Joseph stood up as he felt his markings starting to burn. His face shows the pain searing through his body. A wild voice is heard almost like a ghost.

"Come now Joseph. You know what is happening to you. Let me out already...you know it will feel good. It is something you can't hide from any longer. You are one of the Yajuu people and the only true blood left."

His eyes started to shift into a slit as the color shifts red. Josephs hair started to grow as the growls started coming from his lips.

Joseph closes his eyes clintching his chest as everything goes dark. His body shifts to look like a striking white wolf, it is strange since he still has features of a human. The way his body stands along with his hands are animal but human at the sametime. The voice in his head laughed as taking control of his body.

"It is about time...I was getting tired of that human shell."

He looks around the room sniffing the air. The clean crisp scent the rain made was refreshing. Slowly he creeps through the house, looking out the window at the empty street. It was the perfect time to leave this wretched house. A smile comes as his fangs can be seen. Un-aware at the time was the teacher who didn't realize that he had awakened already to his power. Joseph jumped from roof to roof till reaching the teachers house. Instantly the teacher knew something was wrong. He awaits in his living room as Joseph enters the house.

"So tell me do you plan on killing me Joseph?"

He remained silent watching him while walking into the room.

"Let me tell you a little secret. Your starting to shift back into a human form completely."

Joseph was starting to gain his consciousness back as the beast appearence faded. He falls to his knees looking to the teacher.

"Mister Vincent..."

Vincents face had a smile to it. He arose walking over to Joseph pulling him up. It wasn't even a second when the wall met with Josephs back. The look of hunger to Vincents eyes made him un-easy as trying to pull away.

"Let me go you fucker!"

Vincent punches him hard in the stomach making the breathe leave his lungs. He didn't have time to fight back again as his arms are bound above his head. A faint glow is on his wrist as markings appear binding him to the wall.

"Now how about you be a good litte boy. This won't hurt I promise."

Joseph spits at him getting hit in the face. He proceeds to tear the tattered pants from his body. Vincent licks his lips looking him over, a look of lust in his eyes.

"Bastard!"

He laughs looking at Joseph only to lean into his neck kissing it softly. The kiss caused a tingle to flow through his body. It was strange since his lips felt like ice to his flesh. Joseph had been touched by him before and never once was his flesh like ice.

"I'm a ancient vampire. It isn't hard to hide the coldness to my flesh."

His thought was great I am about to be rapped by a vampire. It was then that it sunk in truly...everything he always managed to avoid getting caught up in, is now coming at him full force. Vincent licks along the side of his neck nipping down, allowing his hand to trace his abs. 


	2. What will I do?

A/N - Okay with every beast tranformation there is a new power. The wolf one is to control water like the tides and so forth. Again this is a Yaoi people! If you don't like "Guy x Guy" then don't read it!

"Joseph calm down... it isn't like you are going to become my dinner."

He laughed looking to Josephs face. The struggle arousing him. It was the thought of how forceful the young boy could possibly become. Vincent glided his fingers now along the base of the marking. Joseph bites into his lip not wanting to admit enjoying his touch. It was obvious that his body was getting aroused as well. Vincent smiles leaning down, keeping his legs pinned, licking across his abs. The taste of Josephs flesh was like the sweetest wine he'd ever tasted.

"Get the hell off of me you old fucking pervert! Go find some old vamp to fuck."

Vincent ignored his words licking across his base as a blush came over Joseph. No one had ever really taken him before even though he knew he only liked men. Vincent licks slowly up the base of his dick till his tip. Once at his tip he suckles softly on it. A soft muffled moan is heard as Joseph is biting into his lip hard. The muffled moans were enticing as he took more of Joseph into his mouth. Softly he grazes across the tender flesh with his fangs. Joseph couldn't help but to let off a small gasping moan.

The fangs grazing the flesh caused the sensual venom to be excreted into the flesh. As the flesh absorded it, it caused his pleasure senses to be hightened. There is a hungry look to Vincents eyes as he licks one of his fingers. Slowly he pulls from suckling on his dick to lick around his hole.

"Do you have any idea how special you really are Joseph?"

He didn't say anything as feeling a finger push into him. It hurt but at the same time it felt good. The feeling of Vincents pumping it in and out was like a rhythm. Once he is accustomed to one finger he pushes a second into him as taking him back into his mouth. Joseph lets out another moan not letting his mouth stay closed. Each movement felt like a pleasure his body was craving. Joseph opens his eyes to see his teacher un-doing his pants. At this point his body wanted to be fucked yet he wanted to fight as well. Seeing his teacher undress made his mind soar like a cloud. His pale white flesh was flawless, the abs were well toned as his body seemed perfect.

"Seems you like what you see."

He wasn't going to admit it aloud to him. This was being forced upon him. Vincent pulls his fingers from his hole as lifting his body into the air slightly. A look was to his eyes like winning a war and taking the other general as a prisoner. Slowly he pushes his tip into his hole, listening as Joseph gasped. He had closed his eyes making his face go in a different direction. Vincent smiled pushing deeper into him and slowly starts pumping. The scent of blood almost was enough to sink his fangs into Joseph while thrusting into him.

"St...o...p"

His words were met only by a lick on the neck then a kiss to the lips. Joseph couldn't help opening his eyes to his rapest. The pleasure of each thrust made him want to cry but to moan out at the same time. It wasn't like he thought but his body was already becoming addicted to the feeling. Vincent thrust in harder, breathing slightly heavy into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe gentley. Joseph surrenders after ten minutes of the pleasure serging through his body. Slowly he starts to thrust his body back into Vincent. Vincent smirks knowing that now Joseph would actually crave him. The Yajuu people had to be careful who they allowed to take them orginally. If they were forced on they would crave the others touch.

"Pl...ea...se..."

Vincent licks his lips as pumping harder, each thrust pulling out and ramming in. He continues till they both orgasim. Very slowly he pulls out allowing him to fall to the ground. Vincents breathing was still heavy as leaning down kissing Joseph. He walks to a chair pulling out a cigarette then lights it.

"See I told you it wouldn't hurt."

Joseph touched his lips knowing something else was wrong with him now. He already wanted to be touched again by Vincent.

"You're a bastard...what the hell is wrong with you?"

Vincent laughed only looking down at him. His body naked on the floor was almost exotic looking.

"Joseph get youst to it. You're going to want me to touch you a lot more. Yajuu who have been forced on crave the person who took them."

Joseph growled realizing that the beast and his mind merged into one. He stands up slowly taking the pants from the floor. Vincent watched as Joseph pulled on the pants not too long ago he wore.

"You can't hide from it."

He didn't say anything to him as walking from his house. The rain hit his flesh hard sendng cold chills down his spine. Once away from Vincents house he leans on a supermarket wall.

"Damn you...one way or another I will make you pay."

He walks to his house falling on his bed. His body was sore but it still tingled with Vincents touch. The scent of the ancient vampire still lingered on him. It was strange to smell things more clearly then before even his own cum.

Joseph raises from the bed stripping the pants. He walks to the bathroom taking a shower hoping the scent will fade. To his discomfort the scent didn't fade, it remained strong as possible. Sitting on the edge of the bed it seemed that his body wasn't his own at the moment. The time through the night wasn't like normal for him. Each sound of the stray animals or even cars driving past echo'd in his ears.

"Guess this is the secret my adopted parents wanted to tell me before they died."

He lets out a sigh leaning back onto his bed, almost already asleep. Everything became a blurr as he awoke two days later. During those two days Vincent checked in with the councel. They were slightly afraid since Joseph had awakened now. It was known that many hunted his kind into extinction. If a Yajuu was killed in a beast form their powers transfered to their killer. Vincent was worried but he knew better of Joseph to be thought of as weak.

"Damn...glad it is a break otherwise I would be so dead meat."

Joseph laughs at himself sitting up in bed. He realized that he sweated up a storm while sleeping, in other words the bed needed changed. He does what is needed around his house as ignoring the world outside. His neighbor walks over knocking on the door. When he opens it she seemed worried.

"Joseph...are you alright? I mean there was weird sounds coming from here for the last two nights."

His mental thought is great now I have my neighbor worried.

"I'm fine. I just have been watching some weird ass movies of lately. Sorry to have worried you Lisa."

She smiles softly with a releaved look walking off. After she is out of sight he closes the door, punching the wall. It was only eight in the morning and already he needed to head out. Joseph quickly gets on a pair of blue jeans with a baggy metallica shirt. His garage had a "1988 Harley Davidson XLH Sportster 883 standard" which he didn't use often. He pulls the cover off as admiring his bike for a moment then starts it up. The roar of the bike made one of his neighbors yell out of their window at him. It was actually a relief to have something normal happen to him.

Out on the road the air hit him yet it was refreshing. All the scents in the air was like an over drive of his senses. He stops at an old dirt road being careful when going down the path. It keeps going for about two hours then he stops the bike at a stone statue. The statue looked like a monkey head with the body of a cat.

"Still as ugly as ever...not like anything here would change."

There was a stone path that led up to a hidden temple that was covered with vines. He smiles walking the path looking around at the scenery. 


	3. New allies

A/N -The temple is his childhood home which is actually important. It will be used as a reference many times in the series to come. If you stayed with the story I give you credit XD Now as for things you would like to see leave a comment and I can work something out. If you are just now joining the story it is a YAOI! which means "Guy x Guy" so be warned. I do take what you say to heart about it everyone.

Translations- Tenshi= Angel

A smile was to his face seeing the entrance into the temple. It was partially boarded up along with vines covering it. On a column next to the entrance was the same statue from before the path. There was one slight difference in this one it had wings of a eagle.

"Home sweet home..."

A laugh comes out thinking about those words. It was ironic to say that after living away for so long. He pulls the boards from the entrance causing some lose stones to fall next to his feet. The scent of old blood was strong in his nose, it caused a pain look to his eyes. It had been ten years since his adopted parents were murdered but sometimes it felt only like yesterday. The front hallway still looked exactly like it did that day. It was amusing back then that his toys were every where making his mother mad. He wished so hard to hear her voice yelling at him once more to clean his mess.

"Mom...dad..."

The silence was more then he could handly after a minute. It was still fresh in his mind how they died. How he couldn't keep up with their killer as watching his mother run at the person screaming for him to flee. Turning he see's the statue his mother adored of a Tenshi. It had its hands out in a motherly calling embrace. Outside a woman walks slowly towards the temple. She wore a white dress that had a kimino style flowing red shirt over it. A faint smile was to her lips hearing his movements inside. It had been ten years since she had been here as well. She stops at the entrance looking at him while his back was turned to her. He instantly knew someone was there, slowly he turns to see the woman.

She was beautiful with long flowing silver hair. Her eyes were a soft green which seemed familiar to him. He didn't move as she pulled out a knife from her side, it was the same knife from his memory.

"You!...You're the one..."

Her laughter sent a rage unlike any other through his entire body. She wanted him to be pissed at her.

"It has been ten , I am the one who killed your adopted human parents. It is amusing actually that she praised angels. Do you want to know why? I'm a angel."

She backed up quickly when hearing a growl coming from him. His form was shift as claws started to form, shredding his skin around the nails. His eyes slit shifting into a golden color as his hair went a soft orange. His growls became louder as a feline tone heard. He now stood there at 6'7 feet as a beautiful tiger beast. On his face was his cresent moon scar still in the furr. The woman smirks lunging towards him as he evaided to slice her arm. She winced only to have seconds to avoid his next attack.

"I will tear you apart!"

His anger was even worse as a beast. Joseph went to slash at her but to his suprise she took to the air. She had amazingly beautiful wings that seemed the span of at least 10 feet on each side. In one way he was in awe of the beauty but he wanted nothing more to tear the feathers from them.

"Your mother was a pathetic human along with her husband. They knew they couldn't protect you when your birth mother gave you up. She was a foolish child like you are. I must admit as the last heir to the line of Yajuu you are handsome. It is a shame you must die."

The angel stops cold in the air as seeing the young male glowing. Wind started to shift as her body was flung hard into a boulder. She pushes herself up looking to him, a look of fear just now coming to her.

"Is...this the power of the tiger?"

Joseph looked up as his eyes seemed to be in a different world. Slowly he walks towards the woman as the wind is slicing into her flesh. She lets off soft cries trying to escape but he is now in front of her.

"My parents...they were not pathetic."

His voice was cold as grabbing the womans throat, claws digging into her flesh. He didn't care to be a killer if it meant keeping his life, or getting her for killing them. His other hand grabs the right wing ripping it from her back. He listens as she screams unable to fight him back, the wind still attacking her body.

"Now die bitch."

One swift pull and he allowed her body to fall to the ground. She lay there with her throat ripped out as her blood made a stream form. He watches as her body disolves only leaving a stream flowing the length of the stone path. Slowly his body shifts back as he realizes his clothes survived this time. It was a releif not to have to buy a new outfit. Joseph walks back into the temple sitting in the living room letting his eyes close.

"Do I have to be a target for every damn thing?"

A young male looks to his people as listening to them. They seemed annoyed that the Yajuu boy was still alive. Their words were cold towards any who sided with him. The young male walks from the meeting room into a opening. The sky looked dark almost like a storm was coming.

"Yajuu be warned the world might be after you."

The young male started to walk down a stair well that was on a cliff side. He looked to the water below crashing against the rocks. It seemed that the earth new one of its greatest creatures would have hell on earth. He stopped at the waters edge looking up the cliff. The council had just ended so many were out.

"You're all fools..."

He dives into the water as his flesh became a watery blue. His legs changed into a long fin with silver scales. His arms had a long flowing fin that seemed see through. Down his back was black scales that were tinted with green. Men from the council watched the young merman swim off. The young merman swam under a cruise boat following it till reaching port. He waited for no one to be around to come onto the beach. He had short black hair with blue eyes. He wore a plain pair of black pants and a red shirt.

"Now to find the Yajuu. Please be safe..."

It had taken the merman almost two days to reach port. During this time Joseph had returned to his house. Joseph wakes up with his door bell ringing over and over. Groggy he gets up only in sweatpants opening the door. Instantly he was pissed seeing Vincent standing there.

"What the fuck are you here for?"

Vincent smiled pushing the boy to the side walking into the house.

"I came to see you. It has to be hurting by now...to not be touched by me."

Joseph rolled his eyes closing the door walking to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water drinking while looking back at Vincent.

"Just get lost you old perv."

The comment made him laugh as walking over to Joseph. He places a hand onto his chest tracing his abs. It was pleasing to Joseph but he grabbed his hand pushing Vincent back slightly.

"Look get this through your thick ass skull Mister Vincent. I don't want you, nor will I ever."

Vincent ignores his words pinning him against the kitchen counter. He places his lips slowly against Joseph with great force. It can't be helped that he gives into Vincent. His body starting to already get hard. Vincet reaches his hand down gripping him, leaning his face into his neck.

"You say no but your body says yes."

Those words almost made Joseph sick to his stomach. He was right since his body was starting to ache in his hands. Slowly he can feel his pants being pulled down around his waist more. His tip ached as Vincent twisted it gentley making him let off a moan. His eyes showed the lust his body was feeling. Vincent licks along his neck sinking his fangs in as hearing a loud gasping moan. The moans caused his own body to be hard already as well. Joseph couldn't help but to pull the shirt from Vincents body. The look to his eyes was as hungry as Vincents was orginally when taking him.

He pulls Vincent into a kiss as nipping his lower lip hard. A little blood drips into his mouth as the taste seemed like a firey liquid. Slowly he un-does Vincents pants pulling them along with his boxers off. He eye'd up and down his body biting into his own lip. Vincent pulled the remaining clothing off his legs. It was like a strange dream that over came Joseph, feeling so hungry towards Vincent. Vincent smiles bending him onto all fours. He licks around his hole getting him lubricated then pushes into him hard. Joseph lets off a gasping moan, feeling him pump into him. He leans back as his throat is bitten down into hard, blood dripping down over her torso.

Each pump into him caused his body to tighten around Vincents dick. Vincent lets off several moans into the bite as rocking harder into him. Joseph rocks his hips back into Vincent reaching his hand down gripping himself. He starts to tease his own dick by twisting the tip, rubbing his hand up and down his length. Vincent smiles licking the spot he'd bitten, kissing Joseph suckling on his tongue. Vincent pumps slower then faster pulling out ramming in when pumping faster. Every pump into his body made them body moan out in pleasure. Joseph leans down to the floor as Vincent pushes deeper into him. His breathe on Josephs neck was hot, causing steam to form. He rocks harder as they both get close to their orgasim, after another ten minutes both of them orgasim. Vincent kisses the back of his neck resting his head on his shoulder.

Joseph licked his lips knowing that he really was hooked on the feel of Vincent. After a few minutes of catching his breathe he slowly pulls himself from Vincent. The feel of him leaving his body was intoxicating. Joseph gets up walking to his bathroom climbing in the shower as Vincent follows him. 


	4. When the past makes you cry

A/N -Translation- Dakuenjeru= Dark Angel, Kuragari=darkness

The young merman walked down a street to see that many people stared at him. It was because not most people who were new would walk through that area. He was in a well known area for thugs and drug dealers. One of the men started to approach till he realized that the young merman was more dangerous then appeared. He ignored the people in that area till reaching a main street. The air sent chills down his spine knowing the councel would hunt the Yajuu.

"Now where to start really looking...this is like a needle in a hay stack."

The young male lets out a sigh starting to walk down the street. A few teen girls start to giggle as he looks to them.

"Human girls are weird..."

He shakes his head walking into a local cop shop. They had a map of the city posted on the wall for everyone to view. When viewing the map it felt like his search had only begun. A police officer walks up checking him out. The cop was slightly suspicious of the look on his face. The young male looks over and smiles slightly.

"Sorry I am new here and a friend was suppost to help me around. As you can tell he didn't show up. I'm trying to get a feel for the place so I don't get lost again. My name is Lance sir sorry about my look from a moment ago."

The officer smiled as patting his back softly. Lance looks to the officer as it walked back to his desk. It was a small relief not to be questioned any more. He starts out on the street once more to find a woman he knew. She smiled leaning over a table with a glass of vodka. Her voice was whimsical yet you could smell the alcohol.

"Hello little one...so what brings you to our lovely up world?"

Lance was almost saden to see a siren of such strength acting like a human drunk.

"The councel of the elders is going to be hunting the last of the true bloods of Yajuu. I want to make sure I'm here to help him or her. I know that when I see the Yajuu I will know it."

The siren laughed taking another sip of vodka. Her eyes shifted for a moment but then looked almost lost for a second. After a few moments of silence she pours more alcohol into her glass.

"Prince Lance...if you want to go against the councel then so be it. If you order it I shall help. You know I haven't gone into the water for almost sixty years. I am a loyal servant to you at your disposal."

A soft smile comes to his face placing a hand on her glass. She looks to him as a tear went down her cheek. He could see the pain that she tried to hide from in the bottle. The woman raises taking his hand walking into the building. She takes him to a room that is fit for a king.

"This is for you Lance. If there is anything you need let me know."

He smiles as watching her walk from the room. Lance sits down on the bed to finally realize he needs to rest. He leans back on the bed falling asleep before even stripping his clothing. The siren woman walked downstairs looking at the vodka bottle then throws it in a fireplace.

"My prince what are you getting into. Last time someone tried to help a Yajuu from being killed...they left their home to become a alcoholic."

The woman walks from the four story building that she owned. In the street was two people staring at her with a wicked look to their eyes. She smiles as singing in a low tone making them scream out in pain. It isn't even a second when the two men fall to the ground coughing blood up.

"Any who threaten his life will die. I will help my prince in any way that is possible."

The men glare to her as pulling out a gun. She smiles as a bullet hits through her left shoulder. Blood started to pour down her blue silk dress leaving a trail as she walked to them. One man remained alive as coughing still only to look to her eyes. He wasn't able to take another breathe in as she sings the final note to his death. A police officer arrives making her go to the hospital. At the hospital was Joseph who was checking in on an old friend. He couldn't help to stare at the siren woman. It was like her scent was emmitting a rare fragrance that appealed to his senses. She smiles to him as the doctor examine the bullet wound.

Joseph says good-bye to his friend as walking past the siren. His eyes locked onto her but something wasn't giving a danger appeal. She said nothing as watching him leave. A Yajuu wasn't easy to tell by their scent. He walked to his house actually hoping to meet up with Vincent but sadly it didn't happen.

Josephs house was like a empty hollow home. He hadn't thought about it in truth why he pushed people away. The night Vincent came to his house made him start to really open his eyes. It was the murder of his parents that made him stray away from others. He didn't have many friends at least outside of fighting club. When he was in the club everyone kept to themselves but it seemed that everyone had a story to tell. He walks into his kitchen getting a pop sitting on his couch. The air still smelled fresh of the lavender inscent from ealier.

The tv was airing a re-run of "Haven" it was on the syfy station. Light flashes through the window, a person staring straight at him. Joseph jumps to his feet as his window shatters. The man climbs through the window looking to the house then to Joseph.

"So you are my target. Sorry about this but you have to die now."

Joseph let out a frustrated sigh looking to the man. He didn't have any patience for this shit right now. The assassin pulls out a gun pointing it point blank on his forhead. The sound of the bullet leaving the barrel revibrated through the house. The assassin didn't have time to react when a knife went into his side hard. Joseph had taken his own knife striking him to the ground.

"Don't take this personal. I want to live and if it means killing to do it then so be it."

The man strangley had a smile to his face. It was an honor for him to die by someone so strong. When the man is dead he sits there looking to the blood on his hands. He knew it was the first of many peoples blood to be on his hands. He calls the cops letting them tend to everything as fixing up his house the next day. The next afternoon was a little off since no on in his neighborhood wanted to even come near him. It got annoying when even the mail man was afraid to come to his house. That was the finally straw of the day for him. He got on his motorcycle taking off fast. It was three hours before he even stopped to get gas.

He started back up driving for another five hours. When he stops a lovely sound is heard over the wind. It is a violin playing from a school only a few minutes away. A nice fact to not being human for him was hearing things a hell of a lot better then he did. Joseph drives up to the school to see a man with long black hair and lovely purple eyes playing. He wore a pair of black suit pants, white button shirt, and a black suit jacket. The man stopped playing looking down at the young male. A smile came to his face, jumping down with ease.

"Hello it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Dark Angel Dakuenjeru, who might you be?"

Joseph climbs off his bike turning it off. He hadn't expected someone to be so formal to him.

"I..um...I'm Joseph Tao and yeah nice to meet you too."

Dark Angel looks at him as being able to tell he's had a terrible time of lately. He leads Joseph into the school building allowing them to sit at a table. Joseph looks around the room as watching him carefully. The music that Dark Angel played was so calming.

"So...Dark Angel are you a teacher here?"

He watches as seeing him nod to the question. It was silent for a few minutes before either said a word.

"Joseph is there a reason why you are running away?"

It was a question that caught him off gaurd completely. In all truth he just wanted not to be attacked at the moment. The ride was something that only he could control the out come.

"Yeah...not like I want to go into detail though. Let me just say I was really fucking annoyed with shit that kept going on."

Dark Angel let out a sigh as smiling some. The thought crossing his mind of the young male being hunted. He raises from his seat when a student comes into the room.

"Mister Dakuenjeru I need some help?"

Joseph took that as a sign to leave. As the student was being helped, he walked back to the bike. Several of the students had clung around the bike checking it out. A few of the guys were eye'ing Joseph as he walked to the bike. They laughed for a minute but stopped when they noticed the glare from Joseph.

"Trust me this isn't the time to piss me off."

Everyone backed away as his engine started. Dust blew up at the boys as he takes off quickly. The bike roared down the road as Dark Angel looked to the window.

"Poor kid."

The student with him looked confused but remained silent about the subject. Joseph goes back to his house just crashing on his couch. The feel of the cloth was soothing but his body ached from head to toe. It was a strange ache like something was warning him of impending doom. Not to many miles away was three men, each one sent to hunt him out. The leader of the men walked away from the other two. His head was bugging him as listening to them bitch about the kid being so hard to find.

The leader walks further away from the two in the opposite direction. He laughed knowing the others didn't even notice him. His gaze goes onto a woman, she was sitting in a lawn chair. Her appearance was seemingly normal, baggy jeans and a lose fitting top. She was holding a beer in her hand talking with a few other people. They gazed over at him for a moment then went back to their business. When he was out of the womans sight she smirked. Shadows start sleeking from buildings to follow the man. They slowly catch up to his own shadow forcing his body to a halt. The woman stood up walking behind the man placing a hand onto his chest.

"What stupid little men. To come into a territory with out knowing what kind of evils lay in wait."

The man looked back from the corner of his eye to see her blood red eyes. She had a soft look to her face with a gentle smile. Her hand grazed over his heart as listening to the beats.

"What are you?"

His voice came out more shakey then he planned. The woman laughed as her voice rang through his mind. It was a soft almost non-hearable laugh.

"I'm a race no one has delt with in a long time. I'm one of the Kuragari."

The man watched as her skin went pale white, blue scales formed around her eyes, and slight horns formed from her head. He could feel what was now razor like tallens as her nails. She had the shadows cover his mouth, her nails cutting his shirt open. A twisted smile coming to her lips seeing his flesh. Her nails very slowly start cutting the flesh over his heart. He tries to scream out but her shadows have confined him. It was cruel torture to even prevent him from going into his true form.

"Poor fellow...I kind of feel pity on you. You must die here and looking soley like a human."

He growls in the binding giving her a vile glare. She kisses his forhead as slashing into his flesh deeper. The blood pours down his chest allowing his viens to be seen. The woman walks around to his front licking the blood. Blood drips from her lips, a drop hitting his own foot. Nails dig further into his body till reaching his heart. She smiles again licking her lips, slowly pulling on his beating heart.

She lets his body fall to the ground kicking it into the gutter. The beating heart pumps for a moment longer as she brings it to her lips. Blood drips from her fingers looking to a passing car on the main street.

"How pathetic humans don't even notice." 


	5. When love and hell meet

A/N -Translations- Zpevn pt k=songbird, Ketsueki=blood, Ookami= wolf

The woman shifts back into looking like a human. Her friends had caught up to her looking to the dead male.

"Yeah, he was sent after the Yajuu. This is getting annoying really fucking fast. Someone needs to kill it or just leave it the hell alone."

They laughed knowing this woman got pissed off easily. She glared at them as they backed away still laughing. A sigh is let out, her walking next to them.

"Assholes...grow up some would you?"

They smirked while walking back to their area. The two men who walked with the dead man, now just noticed something was wrong. Their faces went dark seeing him on the ground dead. Blood had pooled around his body, it starting to attrack other races.

"Bloody bastards are paying for this..."

They pulled out a small silver vile, pouring a purple liquid on the body. It causes the body to smoke as desolving it. Lance smirked seeing the hunters as watching his siren sing a soft song. The hunters fell to their knee's dead out of sight. Lance walks down the road looking to the Kuragari woman. She sat there with her friends as if nothing occurred. He knew that her race was far more deadly then thought. They were like vampires but at the same time were like dragons.

The woman laughs seeing the merman staring at her. She gave a faint smile knowing he was more dangerous then appearing as well. It was a very awkward few moments as he walked pass the woman. Her friends were about to get up but quickly sat down seeing the siren woman. They knew how dangerous just one word from her lips could possibly become. Lance glances back as out of their sight.

"My lord is there anything you wish of me?"

He shakes his head as she smiles tenderly. Her eyes were soft as watching him leave her. It was a few moments before one of the Kuragari appeared behind her.

"Are you really Zpevn pt k?"

A smile came to her lips, turning her head to see the man. His eyes were shocked seeing such a twisted look to her pupils.

"Run away little Kuragari or else you will perish."

Her threat wasn't taken as a joke as the man quickly left. Trains run over the track next to her causing the wind to blow her hair wildly. The scent of burning coal was calming to her. Some children on the train stuck their heads out waving, she waved back kindly. They couldn't help but to stare are her long flowing pink hair with blue natural highlights. Once the train was gone she started to walk, leaving the general area. The air in the city was to thick for her at the moment.

On the road out of town many people seemed to be throwing parties. Their screams out weighed that of the drunken cries of theirs. She couldn't help but to smile when seeing a guy fall over drunk.

"Idiots...although I do admit you seem to bee having fun. What a shame I can't really be drunk..."

The wind hides her sad sigh from anyone's ears. When the road splits into three direction, she takes the road that was marked as closed. This road hadn't been used in sixty years. It was a true bloody massacre on that day. Zpevn pt k stops at the first house, it looking like the roof has fallen apart. Truth be told was the roof had collasped in when the hunters came. The scent of old blood covered this small town, it reeked of decay.

Zpevn pt k froze in the door looking at a skeleton laying strewn over the hallway floor. Tears start to fall down her face before noticing how far her composure had fallen.

"Dereck...why did you have to be a Yajuu?"

Slowly she walks to the skeleton sitting down next to it. She buries her face in her knee's, hating the world at the moment. Each tear that fell caused the flowers around to become like a waterlily on land.

"Damn you! Why did I have to fall in love with you Dereck?"

Zpevn pt k's eyes looked like a woman who's cried to many times to remember. She closes her eyes laying down next to him, placing a hand on his. She eternally loved this man who was murdered.

It is the middle of winter as Zpevn pt k comes from her watery home. Her eyes wide with wonder seeing the land covered with snow. It was something of magical proportion. She stopped when seeing someone walking closer. The person had a soft smile looking to her.

"Hello, do you need any help?"

His voice was so beautiful to her ears. Zpevn pt k nodded to him as he wrapped a warm jacket on her. He couldn't help but to smile when ever seeing her. Over the winter months he started to learn of himself being a Yajuu. It was hard on her knowing about his kind. Dereck learned early that there is just things out of our hands. After she had been there almost a year Dereck asked her to marry him. Zpevn pt k had never been so happy in her life.

The happiness didn't last long. It was only three months after that everyone was killed. She would never return to the water again, not after her people killed everyone. The thing that hurt the most was her own father killed Dereck. Zpevn pt k opened her eyes, looking to Derecks remains. It was time for her to leave now. She walked back into the city going home.

Vincet passed by Zpevn pt k giving her a kind smile as a gesture. He walks into a coffee house sitting down as a young woman walks up. She bowed her head placing a small blue teacup before him as acting like taking an order. He picks the teacup up taking a sip, it was fresh blood. The young woman walks off speaking with other people in the coffee shop. A man in a fine black suit walks up sitting with Vincent.

"How long has it been Vincent Ketsueki?"

Vincent took another sip then placed the teacup down. He looks to the man and has a side ways smile.

"Quinta Ookami it has been even longer since you used my last name. I wanted to ask a favor of you my old friend. I need to you to make sure they don't come into my territory."

Quinta looked a little confused, he knew how ancient Vincent was in truth. He watches him for a minute before seeing that Quinta was going to say yes.

"Alright...Vincent this better be worth it in the long run."

Vincent smiled taking another sip of blood. He stands bowing his head to Quinta walking from the coffee shop. He walks down the road as thinking of what might be coming. Vincent didn't want anything to happen to Joseph, it was a twisted love in many senses. He fased into the shadows watching Joseph. Joseph was working in his yard with his shirt off.

"Here is your mail Mister Tao."

Joseph let out a sigh seeing the mail man still afraid of him. He grabs the mail looking through it then tosses most of it in the trash. There was only one thing that actually caught his eyes. It was a letter from his mother that was not to be sent out till this day. Joseph sat down slowly opening it.

"My son...I'm sorry I had to leave you. The people who raised you are good. I love you so much and wish you the best. I know that might sound stupid but with our blood it is something meaningful. This was paid to be sent out years from when I left you. I'm dead and there is no doubting it. Each time you change you will be merging with the powers more. Only a few in our history has been able to do it. Please make sure that you are able to survive, it is the last thing I hope. Good-bye my child."

Joseph stared at the letter not able to speak.

Joseph stands up walking into his house. He leans over the sink letting cold water run over him. The cold water helped him try to focus as his face still showed the shocked expression. He lets out a deep breath thinking about her words. That letter was the only thing he's ever had of his birth mother.

"What is so important about me surviving?"

Vincent couldn't help himself, he walked into Joseph's house. When it was noticed Vincent was in the house Joseph turned the water off. Neither one said a word as looking to one another. Moments passed as Vincent walked over to him, pulling him into his arms. Joseph didn't even glare at him or try to pull away. He let his head falling into Vincents chest closing his eyes.

"My mother wrote me a letter."

Vincent walked them to his couch sitting them down. He pulls Joseph into laying his head back down onto his chest. Joseph was a little suprised when actually hearing a beating heart. The beats were soothing as he took in a breathe.

"It will be alright Joseph. I know you hate me and I give you good reason but I'm not the one trying to kill you."

Joseph only heard half his words as he had started to fall asleep. This day had been a long one for him. A few of his neighbors moved out and while doing so told him off. It took a lot not to curse at them since they were right. It was his fault that living around there wasn't safe any longer. Vincent looked to him sleeping with a smile to his face. He let Joseph sleep for a few hours just watching him. When he felt him stretching his own body started to get aroused.

Vincent lifted his head slowly kissing his lips, biting down on his lower lip. Joseph let out a soft grunting moan opening his eyes. Vincent let his nails graze down his back cutting into the flesh softly. He could hear moans escaping the others lips, each one sweeter then the next. He leant his lips to Josephs neck biting down softly pulling on the flesh.

Joseph pulls the shirt over Vincents head. He licks his lips biting down into his chest hard. When he heard a moan from Vincent a slightly twisted smile came to his lips. It actually aroused Vincent more seeing this appealing look to him. Joseph licks across his chest un-doing his pants. The feel of the icey cold flesh made him want him more then last time. Vincent pushes him over on the couch pulling his pants off. He slashes softly in several spots on Joseph's chest down along to his base. Blood trickles down as being licked up to Josephs lips.

Vincent licked slowly down to his base. It hadn't been noticable before that his dick was periced in several spots. Joseph had many peircings but usually kept them out because of his neighbors complaining. He licks the tip of his dick, taking it alone into his mouth suckling. Joseph leant his head back letting off a soft moan. He bites down into his lower lip feeling Vincent take more of him into his mouth. Each pump up and down caused him to throb wanting to have Vincent inside of him.

Very slowly while teasing Vincent pulls from sucking on his dick. He licks around his hole pushing two fingers in, watching the pleasurable look to Joseph's face. One of the few remaining neighbors looks to the house with a strange expression. The guy could hear the moaning, it kind of scared him in all truth. Vincent spreads his fingers scissoring him, listening to the gasping moans.

"Looks like you've stopped hating me or at least come to terms with it."

Vincent smirks seeing Joseph clinging onto the couch arching his back. He pulls his fingers out pushing himself into him hard. Blood still trickles down his body making Vincent want to pump harder into his body. Joseph arches his back feeling his body orgasim. He breaths heavy as his body rocks up and down with the thrust. Vincent licks his lips feeling Joseph starting to rock back into him just as hard. Moans escaped both of their lips getting louder then softer.

"H..ar..der.."

Vincent leant his head down pulling Joseph tightly into his body. He pumps harder making the side of the couch break under their pressure. They fell to the ground like nothing happened, rocking back into one another. Vincent pumps faster pulling out then rams in at full force. This causes Joseph to let out a crying moan orgasiming with Vincent. They both breath heavy as Vincent leant against the wall. Vincent wraps his arms around Joseph holding him.

"Vincent...why do you want me?"

Joseph wanted to know the truth. If he was nothing more then some pawn for him. Vincent lays his head onto his shoulder, silent for a moment.

"Honestly Joseph...I wanted you for being a Yajuu. It isn't just that though, you are someone who is intellegent and very strong. I find you appealing in many ways. At one point I wanted to kill Yajuu just like many others. The power one can gain from their death is unlike any other. I suppose it is complicated."

Joseph didn't say anything just laying his own head into Vincent.

Vincent picks him up walking them to the bedroom laying on the bed. They remained silent just listening to one another breathe in and out. Joseph didn't want to be alone in this hell. It was starting to become easier to imagine Vincent always in his life. He fell asleep after a few minutes. Vincent lays there during the night till smelling another vampire.

It had been almost 400 years since he smelt this woman. She had been so blood hungry any human or one weaker then herself was prey. This wasn't a good sign for anyone. He got up getting dressed kissing Joseph softly. Joseph only stirred a little then rolled over into his pillow. He walks from the house seeing the woman standing waiting for him. She was smiling smelling Joseph even from her distance.

"It is good to see you again Vincent. I missed your ever attractive smile, how about giving one?"

He walks over grabbing her hand hard starting to walk. Her smile stayed as he glared to her.

"Mary this isn't the place so wipe that smile off your face."

His voice made her frown like a child. They kept walking till no one was even around. Vincent wanted to make sure innocent people wouldn't be harmed if something happened.

"Why are you here mary?"

She pulled her hand away rubbing her wrist slightly.

"Come on isn't it nice to see an old friend? I mean you and I were so close back then."

Vincent growled low in his throat making her smirk.

"We weren't friends...you were a mistake."

She sighed stretching placing her arms behind her head.

"Fine...If you want to know I will tell you. I want that tastey little Yajuu. His blood will be divine to taste."

Her eyes started to glow red, feeling his aura becoming heavy against her own. The air howled as Vincent moved pinning her against a stone wall. His nails dug deeply into her neck, cutting several veins. She could barely breathe gripping his hand with both of her own.

"I will make this clear before you die. I will not let anyone harm Joseph if I can stop them."

She couldn't believe her eyes when seeing a black midst form around his body. There was a set of blood red slit eyes that seemed to gaze into what of a soul she had. Vincent lets go of her neck letting her fall to the ground. A smile was to his face watching her squirm like a dog.

"Wh..at...there is no way."

He spoke no words as the midst enters her body. Slowy her eyes start to glaze over, the bodies life seeping into his own.

"There is a reason I was feared. This is something I don't typically do, so feel honored to die this way."

Her body faded into the shadows, a smirk to his lips. Vincent licks across his fingers starting to walk back to Josephs. At the house he still slept unaware that four men of the were community had found him. They walk around his neighborhood making sure no one would be able to stop them. After making sure everything was safe to attack they moved towards his home. Jospeh woke up pulling on some sweat pants, walking to his kitchen.

The men break the door as Joseph quickly grabbed a knife. He throws it landing in the first mans arm. A low snarling growl is heard as Joseph runs for his living room window. One of the men runs grabbing him around the waist, then throws him to the ground hard. They smirk seeing the rage growing in him knowing he could change forms easy.

"Sorry Yajuu but this time you can't actually change. We have a very special amulet that makes your power go into a sleep state."

His eyes widen knowing this could be a real problem. He gets to his feet being surrounded by the men. Joseph knew he was going to be caught but decided to go out with a bang.

"Can't any of you just knock on the door...did you have to break it?"

They laugh as one of the men gets a fist to the face. It caught the man off gaurd as he fell to the ground. Both of the other men slash into him as watching him wince in pain. The man who fell gets up laughing. He walks over grabbing Joseph up by his hair then throws him into a wall. Joseph winces more as holding his side, blood pouring from the wounds on his side. All three of the men pull out a small mask placing it on, then throw a small sleeping gas bomb on the floor.

Joseph tries to move out of the way but fails. The gas hits him hard as his vision starts to blurr. Everything was black after a moment but he could feel the men picking him up. They walk from his house quickly taking off in a run. Vincent's scent was starting to get closer, which wasn't good if they got caught. Once they are far enough from Vincent they slow down. Vincent finally gets to the house, his eyes are glowing with rage. As he walks through the scent of the were's linger heavy in his nose.

"Fucking bastards I will hunt you down and drain you dry as your family watches."

Vincent's voice was cold enough to make even those who know his history to run in fear. It was cold where Joseph was starting to wake up. His head felt like a hammer had hit him hard several times. His body hung as his arms were tied very tightly above his head.

"Where the hell did those fuckers go? Better yet where the hell did they take me?"

Joseph looked up seeing the room he was in was all red, it had several tables with weapons along with sexual toys. His instant thought was his pants, where they still on him. It was with great relief the pants were still on him. A voice made him snap out of it seeing one of them men from the last night.

"Seems the gas finally wore off. Sorry about that we didn't mean it to be so strong. I have to say though when you get stuck with a vamp, you pick one with a major anger issuse."

The man walks over to the tables grabbing a gag. He smirks seeing the eyes widen on Joseph.

"You don't like gags? I doubt you will like this one then...it has a hole in it. I know I don't need to tell you why that is."

Joseph pulls on his ties, failing to get free. He kicks the man making him fall back as two other men come into the room. They grab onto his feet as the other one puts in the gag. The men allow his legs to move freely again.

"Go and get the others now."

They smirk looking to Jospeh. His eyes were locked only on the man still in the room with him.

"My name is Ralph so you know the name of one of your attackers."

Ralph smiles licking his lips examing Josephs body. His muscles had tighten trying to pull free more. 


	6. Toture and pleasure in one

A/N -

Ralph walks over gripping into his throat tightly. His eyes were hungry and getting more wild by the second. He pulls his face down undoing his pants. Joseph tries to push the gag from his mouth to be able to bite him. It failed as Ralph's dick was pushed deep into his mouth. He could feel him pushing his head up and down. Every thrust caused the dick to hit deep into his throat.

Joseph coughs choking some not being able to handle Ralph. He can see four men walk into the room, each one looking just as hungry as Ralph. They walk up close smiling as pulling his sweat pants off. One of the men pushed two fingers into Joseph's ass. He closes one eye trying to make his mind drift away, failing at this as well. Joseph thinks to himself how ever since this stuff started, his life has been hell. Everything just kept getting more worse as the days passed.

It was then that his reality hit him hard once more. One of the men grabbed a slinder knife from the table. Slowly he dug into Joseph's flesh cutting down along his rib cage. Blood trickled down his side as the man licks across the wound. Ralph releases into Joseph's mouth as one of the other men pushes into his mouth. The man fingering him pumps his fingers hard then pulls them out after a moment. The man pushes hard into Joseph making his body rock with his own. Ralph stepped away watching as the other men ravaged his body.

"Looks like you guys are having fun with him. His body is delectable isn't it fella's?"

They smirk as Joseph closed his eyes completely. This was a time he really wished his cursed blood could help him.

"Ralph how long do we get to play with him?"

Ralph leant against a table pulling out a cigeratte lighting it. He took a deep inhale then exhaled letting his smoke blow onto Joseph.

"About an hour longer...we don't want to over do it so soon."

The men had a some what pouting look but smirked. Ralph watched as one of the men cut down his back making several small wounds. When the hour came to an end he let his head fall. Joseph felt more disgusting then ever in his life. Every fiber of his being wanted either to die right now or have a bathe. He watched as the men left all but Ralph.

"This really isn't what you had in mind? Like I said before we don't want to kill you. In all truth we just want to make you suffer."

Ralph walks over removing the gag and places it on a table. He walks back over with a glass of water letting Joseph clean his mouth.

"So you're just going to abuse me...then what? Leave me in some ditch in the middle of fucking no where?"

Joseph watched him very carefully as he walked to the door looking back.

"To be honest...we weren't thinking of letting you go ever."

Ralph walks from the room while closing the door. This wasn't helping him any but at least he knew what they wanted. He takes a deep breathe coughing, trying not to choke to much.

"Damn it...how to get out of this...what am I saying...even if I did the inguries would slow me down."

Joseph closed his eyes focussing on the surrounding sounds. It sounded like a river flowed outside of the building, peraphs at a high elevation.

"Okay so I know I'm near what...there are assholes who are going to torture and rape me. I would say how can this get worse but it already is...yet again I am speaking to myself as well."

Joseph looked up when hearing the door open. In the door way stood a man with long black dreds, light brown skin, blue eyes, and he wore plain black pants. The man didn't seem to wear a shirt as walking up to Joseph. He had a rag and a bowl of water in his hands.

"Please don't attack at me, I'm here to clean you up."

Joseph nodded and closed his eyes feeling the rag go over his open wounds. The cool water felt nice but also stung. He opened his eyes looking to the man and noticed several scars on his face. This man had a jagged scar going down the left side of his face. Along with the jagged one was a slinder one from his right eye to the left side of his chin.

"What is your name?"

The guy looks into his eyes and gives a faint smile.

"My name is Tony LaFond...if you live longer...maybe I will be able to help you. For now you have to endure these assholes."

Tony didn't say anything else during cleaning Joseph. Once he was done he gentley kissed Joseph on the lips stroking his face.

"Sorry I can't do something at the moment. I promise I will soon though."

Joseph held back some tears while watching Tony leave. To have someone he could trust here was a salvation. It would be the only thing to keep him from losing his mind.

Tony looks to the men in the other room. Several of the men glared at him as others just smiled. They laugh seeing the bowl and rag that still dripped some blood.

"Why even clean him up? Just let him fester in his filth for now."

Tony glared over at the men which caused several to back up. His eyes were a dark blue that almost seemed black.

"Say that again to me and your ass will pay. I said I wouldn't do anything while you are torturing him. I never said I wouldn't tend to him afterwards."

Ralph gives a look to Tony as he walked off. Everyone was feeling the tention that was starting to build. The fact that Tony even glared at them in such a manner meant if they moved the wrong way..they would be dead. No one knew what Tony was but they knew he was more dangerous then he let on. Joseph listens to the water making it his main focus. It seemed to help calm his aching body.

Tony walks outside looking back to the building. It was three stories tall with black paint on everything. He let out a sigh while heading down a path that led to a waterfall. The water was clear being untouched by man of any species. It was a splendid sight to see how the water hit the rocks, each drop making a small rainbow.

"Joseph stay strong for a while longer. I can't do anything yet but soon I can. I just hope that by then you haven't been damaged permanetly."

He let out a frustrated sigh running his hand through some of his dreds. The cool air from the waterfall made dew start to form on his arms. Tony wanted to kill the other men but knew when not to attack. If he was going to kill them...he needed to catch them all off gaurd.

Joseph opened his eyes hearing the door to the room open. It was the first male who entered him. The guy closes the door behind him with a smile. He tried to pull at his bindings once more but his body hurt to much to even move. The guy laughed walking over, gentley grazing along some of the wounds. His flesh cringed at every touch the male gave him.

"Hard to believe a guy like you possesses so much power. You seem so helpless here in this room."

Joseph looked up at the man spitting into his face. This didn't have a good result as Joseph got hit hard in the face. The man grabbed a large knife stroking it down his chest. It took several minutes till the man finally slashed into the skin. The man slashed in jagged movements, trying to make sure to scar him. One thing to Joseph's benifit is he heals extremely fast regardless of power or not.

The man looked pissed when Ralph ordered him out of the room. It was a relief for Joseph at the moment. He could see how Ralph watched the guy then looked to him.

"Joseph don't worry you'll get out of the bindings after so long. We might even let you wander around the area."

Ralph smirked walking from the room closing the door.

"Fucking Bastard!"

To be taunted on top of all this was a very low blow to his ego. He took in a breathe trying not to let the new wounds affect him. This time it seemed to actually work. During his time here Vincent had been searching every where he could possibly think. Vincent stopped at a local "Were" hang out. As soon as he entered everyone was ready for an assault. They watched him walk to the counter slowly eye'ing the bartender.

"Have you seen the group who took this kid?"

The bartender looked at a photo in his hand but didn't recognize the person. Vincent let out an aggitated sigh. Some of the men started to walk out but stopped when Vincent appeared in front of them.

"If you have something to say...say it now."

His voice scared the young were's who already knew not to piss him off. The youngest looks up at him with a soft smile. It was a girl only the age of thirteen.

"We heard that some men took him. They have a secluded island some where. I don't know more then that Sir."

Vincent patted her head with a smile. He walks from the bar trying to figure out where the best island location was at. Two days pass as Vincent searches with no luck. Every few hours the men had come in ravaging Joseph. It was all he could do to stay awake.

Tony walks into the room while the other men were out cold. He grabbed one of the knives cutting the binding while wrapping his arms around Joseph. Tony made sure to wrap a long blanket around Joseph picking him up. He was very careful when walking through the men. If one movement was off they would all wake up. Once outside he takes off at a extremely fast pace.

"Tha..nks..."

That is all Joseph got out before he passed out. Tony stops at the shore placing Joseph in a boat starting it up. The boat was actually specially made to be silent. It was a big thing in getting Joseph out of this hell hole. He smiled softly looking down at him. The boat was already going 80 mph which was starting to go faster. Tony keeps going till dark then checks on Joseph again. He was just starting to wake up. He gave him some food and clothes then sat down next to him.

"I'm going to wait for a few minutes then start towards the main land."

Joseph nodded just laying his head against Tony. It was nice to feel the fresh sea air against his body. The wounds had already started to heal only leaving faint marks. After about five minutes Tony gets up driving the boat all night to the main land.

"Come on I have a place only a few miles from here."

He followed Tony as they traveled to his house. It was off in the woods with old stone carvings of beast. This place almost seemed like a sanctuary for Yajuu people. Tony could see him admiring the carvings placed all around.

"You're right...this is a sanctuary for the Yajuu. My family made this place almost three thousand years ago. At one time this place was filled with your people. After a while they decided to leave...which wasn't safe. I do wish that I was able to help you more then this."

Tony led him into the front door, the hall had the carvings as well. His house was amazing in all truth. It was nice being able to relax on a bed. He smiled to Tony as having a blanket placed over him. Everything was getting foggy since he was so exhausted. When he fell asleep it was strange for Tony. He actually didn't want to let Joseph ever leave here..here he knew he was safe. Tony sighed a little walking into his room.

"You can't protect him...but at least I can make his life better."

At this thought Tony stripped his pants off laying in his bed.

Tony sat there letting the cool breeze from the night come through his window. It was almost telling him that more people would come then Ralph's group. He closed his eyes letting himself relax, then falls asleep. In the morning he awoke before Joseph. Tony checks on him after his shower, seeing he was still out.

"Joseph..."

Tony shook his head walking into the kitchen starting to cook. He loved to make breadfast especially, mainly since he was really good at it. In the bedroom Joseph started to stir smelling eggs and some sasauge cooking. The scent made his mouth water coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning Joseph."

He looked over to Tony nodding a little sitting on a stool. His wounds were all gone now but they left several scars over his body. Joseph traced a few with his fingers then clintched his fist. The thought of those men touching his body was still sickening. Tony walks over placing a plate of food in front of him.

"They will not get you again. I promise you..."

Joseph smiled eating the food placed in front of him. It was nice to have actual food instead of what they kept giving him. One thing that still had him wondering is why Tony wasn't able to take him away from there before now.

"Can I ask you something Tony?"

He looked up nodding while eating his food. Joseph took a breathe then looked directly at Tony.

"Why couldn't you take me from there before what you did?"

Tony knew that this would probably come.

"To be honest if I tried before then you would've ended up dead. I might be a really good fighter but there are over twenty men there. What if just for a moment they had me caught. They could easily kill you and that would've been it. I didn't want to risk anymore harm coming to you. I waited till I knew they wouldn't expect anything or be able to stop me."

Joseph smiled looking to him with a almost lost but happy expression. On the island the men who kept Joseph had been hunting looking to the main lands. They knew if Tony got him to the sanctuary that they couldn't do anything. It was in many senses like holy ground. Ralph is standing on the shore line looking towards a ship. The ship help more of their comrades, each one eager for the Yajuu.

"Tony you will suffer. We will hunt you down along with Joseph. Since it seems you care so much we will make you watch him be tortured to death."

When the ship arrives one of the men walks up to Ralph. Neither of the men had to say a word to exchange a conversation. Some of the other men rolled their eyes laughing.

"Jordan it is nice to see that your idiots haven't changed."

Ralph spoke aloud to piss the men off knowing it bothered them. One of the men went to take a step towards him but Jordan glared to them all.

"Seems I still need to teach my men some manners. How about your men Ralph? They still as merciless as ever?"

He smirked letting him know in their minds. Jordan and his men waited as Ralph's men joined them. They boarded the ship starting towards the sanctuary...hoping they weren't there. Tony stands in his front yard practicing with a old japanese katana. It looked like it had seen battle many times over. He didn't notice that Joseph was admiring his movements and even studying them. This was the first time in a long while that Tony had anyone on his grounds.

Joseph walked up sitting on one of the stautes getting a better look of his movements. Each thrust into the air seemed to make the wind bend to his will. The skill that was shown made Joseph in awe.

"Do you want to learn?"

Tony speaking had caught him off gaurd making him fall off the statue. Tony couldn't help but to laugh as Joseph did as well. Both the men smiled as Joseph sat up.

"Yeah if you are willing to teach my ass."

He could see a smile to Tony's face. It was a really nice smile that almost made him want to kiss his lips. Tony placed the blade into his hand. Slowly he wrapped his arms onto Josephs making their bodies move as one. The feeling that rushed through Joseph wasn't like with Vincent. He felt like Tony was so gentle and tender with him.

Joseph glanced over at his face while they moved. It was amazing that even his blue eyes seemed so tender. He knew that Tony could be cruel just by how he spoke with the other men. After and hour Tony stops getting them both a bottled water. Joseph can't help but to want to play right now and dumps his water on Tony.

Tony starts to crack up laughing dumping his bottle onto Joseph. They both kept laughing for a few minutes till Joseph sat down next to him. He didn't know what was actually coming over him. Was this a crush he was starting to get? Oddly enough his assholicness never had a crush. Tony looks over after a minute noticing that Joseph had been staring at him constantly.

"Something wrong?"

Joseph shook his head looking to the ground. His has had grown during this time and covered his face for the most part. He thought about cutting it but decided not too. Joseph bites into his lower lip suckling on it for a minute. When he is done a smile comes to his face.

"Nah...I was just thinking is all."

Joseph mentally takes a huge breathe. He wanted to see what would happen if he actually kissed Tony. When Tony looks up he leans over touching his face, gentley kissing his lips. A soft blush comes over Tony's cheeks. He couldn't help but to kiss back letting Joseph be in control. Joseph pulls back after a few minutes licking his lips. He could still taste Tony, which was like a savory meat.

The blush that was on Tony's face made a bigger smile come to Joseph.

"I didn't think I would make you blush. I mean after all you've kissed me before while I was prisoner."

Tony gives him a side ways smile licking his own lips.

"Yeah but you weren't kissing me. That is a major difference." 


End file.
